Legally Blond
by BelowExpectation
Summary: When his boyfriend, Oliver Wood, packs up for The Order Law School and reunites with an old sweetheart from prep school, Draco rallies all his resources and gets into The Order, determined to win him back. *Legally Blonde movie with HP characters*
1. Jackie, Not a Marilyn

Pansy grinned as she finished signing the handmade card. She closed it and looked over the cover another time. Small sparkling hearts covered in glitter littered the front around a larger heart with the words 'Draco and Oliver forever' in the center.

Picking it up, she carried it to every room in the large house, making sure to get everyone's signature. Getting it back from the last person, she walked down the hall, towards the last door with a small silver dragon at the top. She kissed the corner of the card before kneeling and sliding the card under the door. She turned and made her way back down the hall.

Inside the room, a small Pomeranian trotted to the door and grabbed the card with it's mouth. Dragging it across the floor, it pulled the card towards the young blonde sitting at the pink vanity table.

Draco looked down and quickly scooped up the small dog, taking the card from it's mouth. Putting the card on the table, he pulled the pink, fuzzy phone from between his ear and shoulder. "I love you too!" He gushed. "I'll see you tonight."

He quickly hung up and put the phone down. Pulling the dog to his chest, he gave it a tight hug, squealing. He kissed the Pom's head before setting it on the floor once again and picking up the card.

Reading through the card, Draco sighed, touched at how supportive everyone was. Draco quickly found the part Pansy and written and read over it, 'Dear Draco, mad props! He's a great catch and such a lucky guy to have you! I just wish I could be there to see him propose! - Pansy'. Blaise's large handwriting was next to hers, 'Looks like you've won the prize Draco! If there ever was a perfect couple, you and Oliver are definitely it!'

* * *

Throughout the rest of the House, the Slytherin's annual Spring Fling party was in full swing. Students from every house were there, drinking, eating, and talking with friends. Blaise stood in front of the main wall, looking at the pictures posted. Posters of all of the Slytherins had been put up.

Draco's poster showed him in a pair of tight short shorts, a lei around his neck, grinning. He was standing in the ocean at a beach they had been to last summer, his head thrown back as he smoothed back his wet hair.

Pansy's poster was of her in a small silver and green cheerleading outfit, showing a lot of skin as she did a high kick, her pom-poms held above her head in the school's large gymnasium.

Blaise's eyes wandered over to his own poster. It was more simple than most of the others. Blaise sat at a wooden table in one of the libraries, winking and blowing a kiss.

As he was just beginning to admire another of the posters, a brown haired boy looking over his shoulder as he held a towel loosely around his waist, when Pansy stormed over to him. Turning quickly, she glared at a boy who had been following her. "Jeremy, that's enough! I am not going to formal with you," she growled.

Jeremy stayed for a moment before he trudged away. "You guys are so sweet!" Draco cried, running down the stairs, towards his two best friends. "You know, it may not even happen tonight though."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Draco, he just had lunch with his grandmother. You know that he got the ring."

"Why else would she have flown in all the way from Newport? It's not like she'd Fed Ex a six carat diamond," Blaise said.

The blonde boy bit his lip, "you think?"

Pansy grinned. "I can't believe your getting engaged!" She yelled. She grabbed Draco's hands and started jumping up and down with the boy, both of them squealing happily.

"You have to help me pick out the perfect outfit for tonight," Draco said once Pansy let him go. The three started walking towards the door when Draco spotted one of the younger Slytherins, leaning against the wall by himself. "Hey Adam, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't really know anyone," Adam said shyly, looking at the floor.

Draco laughed, "that's because you spend way too much time at the library. Come with me." He turned to Blaise and Pansy, "I'll meet you two outside."

Draco grabbed Adam's hand and pulled him down the hall towards a group of Ravenclaw students. The men looked over and grinned as they watched Draco come closer. "Brandon, Jason, Grant, this is Adam. Why don't you tell him all about the time you guys had that naked golfing tournament?" Draco said, pushing the boy forward. He winked at Adam and turned to leave.

* * *

Pansy and Blaise watched Draco carefully as he stood in front of the three-panel mirror, trying on the tight fitting dress pants. "Too demure?" He asked, turning his body to get a better view of the back.

"I think you should go with something red. It's the color of confidence," Blaise told him, still watching Draco twist his body.

"Well I don't want to look like I know what's coming," the blonde said.

"I don't understand why you're disregarding your signature color," Pansy said, holding up a pink top.

Draco looked slightly shocked. "He's proposing, Pansy! I can't look like I would on any average date. This is the night I'll always remember. I want to look special, but not like I suspect anything," he told them.

In the mirror, Draco could clearly see a saleswoman smirking and speaking with the woman beside her. "There's nothing I love more than a dumb blonde with Daddy's plastic," she said. Draco watched her grab a silky button up shirt off the Clearance Sale rack and rip off the tag with a large sticker declaring, 'Half Price'.

He turned his attention back to his friends as Pansy began speaking again, "I can't wait to see you wearing the ring!"

A thought struck Draco suddenly and he gasped. Turning to face the other two, he bit his lip as a concerned look came across his face. "What if, you know, it's not actually the night tonight?"

"Why else would he be taking you to The Ivy? You've been dating for a year, It's not like he's trying to impress you now," Blaise said, putting a comforting hand on Draco's shoulder.

The saleswoman Draco had been watching before approached them, holding the button up and smiling sweetly. "Did you see this one? We just got it in yesterday," she told them, holding out the top.

Draco held the bottom of the shirt, "Is this low-viscosity rayon?"

The woman looked a little taken aback but continued smiling. "Yes, of course."

"With a half-loop top-stitching on the hem?" He asked, looking excited.

"Absolutely. This is a one of a kind," the woman said.

Draco let go of the top, no longer pretending to be excited about It. "It's impossible to use a half-loop topstitch on low-viscosity rayon. It would snag the fabric. And you didn't just get this in, because I saw it in the June Vogue a year ago, so if you're trying to sell it to me at full price, you picked the wrong person," he told her smirking.

The saleswoman gaped at Draco for a few minutes before walking away quickly, blushing. Draco shook his head and turned back to the others, "Guys, this is it. In a few hours I will be engaged to _the _Oliver Wood!" He squealed again, grinning at his friends.

* * *

Adam peeked out the window as soon as the doorbell rang. He turned back quickly, "he's here!"

Draco smoothed down the front of his red button up and took a deep breath. He went to the door and opened it to find his boyfriend of a year. Draco looked down at the floor as Oliver looked him over. "Your beautiful," the tall brunette said lovingly.

"So are you," Draco told him shyly. He looked up slowly, blushing slightly. He smiled sweetly as Oliver pulled him close and gave him a light kiss.

"Are you ready?" Oliver asked nervously.

Draco grinned and nodded. He turned to look back at the other Slytherins and wave, receiving many smiles and waves in return.

* * *

Draco and Oliver were seated at a small table outside, roses were in a little vase in the center of the table, in between the lit white candle sticks. Draco took a sip from his champagne flute, feeling extremely nervous and excited. "Here's to us," Draco said.

He watched Oliver slowly sip his. "The reason I wanted to come here tonight was to discuss our future, Draco."

Draco moved forward a little, sitting on the edge of his seat. "I'm fully on board with discussion" he said excitedly.

"I mean we're having a lot of fun now, but things are going to have to be different when I'm at The Order, it's a completely different world. I need to be serious." Oliver said slowly.

Draco nodded, listening intently. "My family expects a lot from me now. _I _expect a lot from me now. I plan on running for office some day." The brunette continued.

"I fully support that, you know," Draco told him, reaching across the table and grabbing onto Oliver's hand.

Oliver gave his hand a small squeeze. "But the thing is, if I'm going to be a senator by the time I'm thirty, I can't keep playing around."

Draco nodded again, grinning wider. "I completely agree."

"That's why I think it's time for us to break up."

The blonde boy froze, the champagne glass dropped from his hand and crashed onto the floor, breaking instantly. "What?" He asked after a moment.

"I'm sorry, Draco, I just -" Oliver started.

"You're breaking up with me?" Draco whispered, his eyes filling with tears. "I thought you were proposing."

Oliver adopted a shocked look. "Proposing? Draco, if I'm going to be a politician, I need to marry a Jackie, not a…Marilyn."

"What?" The blonde screeched. "You're breaking up with me because I'm too blonde?"

"T-that's not entirely -"

Tears began to spill down Draco's cheeks. "So when you said you'd always love me, you were just playing around?"

Oliver looked around the restaurant nervously as people began to look over at them, wondering at what could cause the blonde to break down in such a way. "Draco, I do love you. I just can't marry you. You have no idea of the pressure I'm under. My family has five generations of senators. My brother was in the top three at The Order. He just got engaged to a Longbottom for Christ's sake."

Draco stared at the other man in shock, tears still ran down his face. He pushed his chair back and stormed out. He heard Oliver following him quickly, still trying to calm him down, "It's not like I have a choice, Sweetheart."

Draco left the restaurant and started walking down the sidewalk slowly, sobbing. He turned his face away as Oliver pulled up alongside her in his golden convertible. "Come on, Draco. Let me take you home," he said calmly.

The blonde shook his head violently. "Draco, it's twenty miles back to Slytherin. You are going to ruin your shoes," Oliver told him.

He stopped for a moment before slowly getting into the car, still crying silently.


	2. What Oliver Wants

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Draco sat stiff in the front seat as Oliver pulled up to the Slytherin House. Oliver looked over at him again, "Draco, believe me, I never expected to be doing this, but I think it's the right thing to do."

The blonde turned to Oliver quickly, "how could it be right if we're not together?"

"I have to think about my future and what people expect from me."

Draco glared at him. "So you're breaking up with me because you're afraid your family won't like me? Everyone likes me!" He cried. "Just because I'm not a Finnegan, all of a sudden I'm white trash? I grew up in Bel Air, Oliver! Across the street from Gilderoy Lockheart! I think most people would agree that's way better than just being a Finnegan!"

Oliver sighed. "I told you Draco, I need someone serious."

"But I'm seriously in love with you, Isn't that enough?"

The man looked away, not wanting to see Draco crying anymore, "I'm sorry."

Draco got out of the car slowly and walked up the stairs to the House. When he reached the top he turned to look back at Oliver again. The gold convertible quickly pulled away.

* * *

Draco slowly walked down the silver and green carpeted hall, still teary-eyed.

Blaise and Pansy came out of the bathroom, Blaise drying his hair with a towel and Pansy holding a towel tight around her.

"Why are you back so soon?" Blaise asked.

Pansy gasped seeing Draco's bare left hand. "Did he forget the ring?"

Draco went into his room silently, hearing the two following him, and dropped into a pink inflatable chair. He hugged his knees to his chest. Blaise and Pansy closed the door behind them. "Draco?" Pansy asked, concerned.

Blaise picked up the Pomeranian and handed him over to Draco, "take Hercules and tell us exactly what happened."

Draco hugged the dog close and sniffed. "We're not engaged, it's over!" He cried.

"What?" The others shouted.

"He broke up with me!"

The two rushed to his side, dropping to their knees. "Is it a Gryffindor? It can't be a Hufflepuff." Pansy said, rubbing his back soothingly.

"No, it's just…not me." Draco sniffed, wiping his eyes.

"What happened?" Blaise asked.

Draco started to cry harder as he explained what had happened at dinner. "Serious? Who the hell does he think he is? You're the most popular month on the Hogwarts calendar!" Pansy pointed to the calendar picture of Draco hanging on the wall.

"He is so over on this campus!" Blaise said, pulling out his cell phone.

"Thanks guys, but I just need to be alone right now," Draco told them, smiling sadly.

The two nod and hug Draco tightly before standing and leaving the room, closing the door behind them. Draco got up and grabbed a framed picture of Oliver before he flung himself onto his bed, clutching the picture to his chest. Hercules leapt up onto the bed a licked Draco's cheek before lying down beside him.

* * *

The next morning, Draco sat on his bed. Pictures were spread out around him, pictures of Oliver and Draco together, at parties and on vacation. Next to the pictures were a bouquet of long-stemmed pink roses from their date a few days ago. Draco hugged himself, wearing one of Oliver's old oversized Gryffindor t-shirts, hugging a small white teddy bear.

"I just love him so much! I loved him the first moment I saw him. He's beautiful and smart and someone I totally respect. I did everything I could to make him love me, but I just wasn't enough. Now what am I supposed to do? I planned my whole future around him. My life was going to be all about Oliver. Now what is it going to be about?"

He looked up from the pictures to see Hercules watching him. He sighed and turned back to his memories.

* * *

Draco shifted in bed, the metal bars digging into his back. Hercules was clutched to his chest as he watched the TV.

The soap opera actor turned to face his love, "oh darling, I'll love you forever."

The boy's eyes filled with tears. "Bullshit!" He yelled.

Draco turned towards the door as it slowly opened. Blaise and Pansy entered his room, holding cups of Starbucks. "Honey, stop! You have to leave this room now, it's been a week," Blaise said, sitting beside him on the bed.

"So?" Draco asked moodily.

Pansy sat on his other side, "I know! What's the thing that cheers us up no matter what?"

"Manicures!" Blaise said happily.

* * *

Draco sat in the waiting area at the salon, finally showered and looking slightly like his normal self. He looked over at the old woman beside him as stared longingly at the copy of 'Seventeen' she was reading.

Reaching down, he grabbed a 'Town and Country' and started flipping through it lazily until he came upon one article that caught his attention. "Oh my god!" He said in awe.

He stares at the photo of a young woman standing next to a man who looks like an older version of Oliver. Draco turned to the woman next to him. "Do you know who this is?" He asked.

The old woman looked over at the picture. "No," she said.

"This is Oliver's older brother!" He exclaimed.

"Who?" The woman asked.

Draco ignored her now. "He just got engaged to this…very unfortunate looking girl." He began reading the article out loud. "Third year Order student, William Woods, and his fiancé, Leah Finnegan, first year Order student…" Draco trailed off and turned back to the woman.

"This is the type of girl Oliver wants to marry! This is what I need to become to be serious - a law student!" Draco jumped up and ran from the salon, ignoring Blaise and Pansy calling after her.

* * *

Draco sat in front of his advisor, smiling at him. "You want to go to The Order?" The man asked surprised.

"That's right," Draco said, nodding.

"But, it's a top three school -"

"I have a 4.0 average," He said, slightly offended.

The advisor nodded, "yes, but your major is Fashion Merchandising. The Order wont be impressed that you aced 'History of Lycra.' What are your backups?"

"I don't need backups. The Order is the school I'm going to," Draco told him firmly.

"Well then, you'll need excellent recommendations from your professors, a heck of an admissions essay, and at least a 175 on your LSATs." He told Draco, deciding to humor the boy.

"I once had to judge a Ravenclaw Tighty-Whitey contest. Trust me, I can do anything," Draco said, grinning.

* * *

Sitting on the floor, Draco pulled a book off the top of one of the huge piles surrounding him. He looked around at the book piles, the picture of Oliver, and Hercules around him, making sure everything was right, before he opened the book in front of him.

A knock at the door pulled his attention away from the book. Blaise and Pansy peeked inside, gasping at the sight of the books.

"What are you doing?" Blaise asked, horrified.

Draco grinned up at them, "I'm reading about the LSATs."

Blaise looked at Pansy, confused. "My cousin had them. Apparently you get a really bad rash on your -" Pansy whispered, horrified before Draco cut her off.

"The LSATs are an exam." He took a deep breath before continuing, "Guys…I'm going to The Order!"

"What, like on vacation?" Pansy asked.

Blaise jumped up and down excitedly, "let's all go! Road trip!"

"No, I'm going to law school at The Order," Draco explained. The other two looked at him in confusion.

"Why?" They asked together.

"Once Oliver sees me as a serious law student, he'll want me back for sure! It's a completely brilliant plan!"

"Isn't it kind of hard to get into law school?" Blaise asked, still looking confused.

"I have the highest GPA in Slytherin!" Draco said loudly.

* * *

Pansy pushed in the video tape and pressed play. Rushing back to her seat, she quickly got comfortable before it started. The screen lit up to show Draco lounging in a hot tub. "My name is Draco Malfoy and for my admissions essay, I'd like to tell all of you at The Order why I'm going to make an amazing lawyer," he said confidently, smiling sweetly at the camera.

The scene switched from the hot tub to show Draco standing at the head of a long conference table, young students sat the table before him. "As president of my House, I'm skilled at commanding the attention of a room and discussing important issues." He said.

The blonde boy grabbed a gavel lying on the table and banged it against the wood. "It has come to my attention that the maintenance staff is switching our toilet paper from Charmin to generic. All those opposed to chafing, please say 'aye'.

He smiled as all of the Slytherins 'aye' in unison.

The scene switches again to show Draco lying on a green raft in a pool in a pair of tight pool shorts. "I'm able to recall hundreds of important details at the drop of a hat." He said, shifting on the raft a little.

Pansy floated into the camera's view on a silver pool raft wearing a matching bikini and sunglasses. "Draco, do you know what happened on 'Days of Our Lives' yesterday?" She asked as she floated back out of the camera's view.

Draco smiled up at the camera. "Yes I do, Pansy. Once again, we joined Hope in the search for her identity. As you know, she's been brainwashed by the evil Stefano…" He trailed off and the scene changed again.

The blonde boy was now rollerblading in a tight fitting pink t-shirt and short white shorts. "And the laws and bi-laws of civil obedience are crucial to my life -" Draco is cut off as Blaise skates by elbows him in the stomach. Draco turned his head quickly and shouted after the boy, "no shoving on the skate path! City ordinance 22G!"

The scene changes to Draco walking quickly across campus, Hercules tucked under his right arm. "I feel comfortable using legal jargon in daily life." He said. A another student runs into view and pinches Draco's butt before running off again. "I object!" Draco shouted after him.

The scene changed once again to show Draco back in the hot tub. He stood , grinning, "and that's why you should vote for me. Draco Malfoy. Future lawyer."

The video is paused and all of the girls turned to look at Draco. They're all silent for a moment before complimenting Draco and his video continuously.

* * *

Adam ran into Draco's room, waving a large envelope. "It's here!" He shouted. Draco jumped up from his bed and grabbed the envelope rushing from his room to the top of the stairs. Looking around he saw most of the Slytherins already gathered around the stairs.

Draco held the envelope to his chest tightly before pulling it away and opening it slowly. "179...179..." he whispered. He grinned widely and held the paper above his head. The Slytherins immediately began jumping up and down and shouting out praise.

* * *

The conference room was silent and Draco's video was currently on the screen of a small black television, paused, as Draco winked and blew a kiss to the camera.

"That was certainly a very…imaginative essay," Flitwick said slowly.

Lupin turned towards Dumbledore, "he does have a 4.0 from Hogwarts University and he got a 179 on his LSATs."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, "a fashion major?"

"Well, we've never had one before…aren't we always looking for diversity?" Flitwick asked.

Lupin looked down at Draco's file in front of him. "His list of extracurricular activities is impressive."

Dumbledore took the file as Lupin handed it to him and looked it over. "He was in a Ricky Martin video…"

"Clearly, he's Interested in music," Lupin said.

The dean continued reading the file, "he also designed a line of faux fur panties for his House's charity project…"

Flitwick looked over at the two, "then he's a friend to animals as well as a philanthropist."

"I think it's obvious that he is a very well-rounded individual." Lupin concluded. Flitwick and Lupin watched the Dean as he closed Draco's file and sighed.

"Draco Malfoy, Welcome to The Order."

* * *

Review!!


	3. Seamus Finnegan

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Draco stood in front of his parents, biting his lip nervously. The two looked at Draco in surprise. "You want to go to law school? The Order?"

Narcissa placed a hand on her mouth, looking more shocked. Draco's brow furrowed in confusion. "It's a perfectly respectable place," he said.

"Draco, you don't need law school. Law school is for people who are boring and ugly and serious. And you, Dragon, are none of those things." Lucius said calmly. Narcissa nodded quickly in response.

"You were first runner-up in the Hawaiian Tropic contest. Why would you throw all of this away?" She asked.

Draco looked at the two. "Because this is what I want. I've worked hard for it. Don't you understand that this is important to me?" He asked. "Going to The Order is the only way I can get the love of my life back!"

Narcissa looked at Draco over the edge of her sunglasses. "Can't you just fuck him or something?"

Draco gasped, staring at his mother in shock. "Mother!" he said.

* * *

Draco looked around as he drove up the street, stopping in front of his dorm building. Students were moving around campus, carrying laptops and heavy looking boxes. He turned to see the large moving van pull up behind his silver Boxster.

He turned off the car, stopping the loud Britney Spears song he had been blaring. He got out of the car, grabbing Hercules, and looked up at the tall building in front of him. "We're here Herc!"

Looking down at the Pom tucked under his arm, Draco gasped. "Baby, you look parched!" He set the dog down gently before pulling an inflated Barbie pool from inside the car, putting it in front of Hercules and filling it with water from an Evian bottle. "There, that's better. Oh! Be careful with that please, it was expensive!" He shouted to the movers who were carrying his large pink vanity into the dorm.

* * *

A large banner reading 'Welcome Order Law Students' hung over the table marked 'Orientation'. A second year student stood behind the table. Draco moved up to the table grinning at the man. "Here's your book list, schedule, and map," he said after Draco had given him his name.

Draco took the papers. "Has Oliver Wood checked in yet?"

The man looked over a list he had on the table before looking back up. "No, he hasn't. Maybe you should check the lido deck."

Draco nodded once, turning away and looking through the papers he held. He turned back to the table quickly. "Um, my social schedule is missing."

The man gave him a confused look, "your what?"

"My social schedule. You know, mixers, formals, beach trips," Draco told him.

"Well, there's a pizza welcome lunch in twenty minutes, does that count?"

The blonde wrinkled his nose, "I guess it'll have to do." He turned once again and walked off.

The man turned to the next person in line, "what the hell was that?"

The other freshman watched Draco walk away, "Malibu Barbie lives. In the male form."

* * *

Draco sat at the picnic table outside, ignoring the pizza slice he had sitting on his plate, choosing to look around the grounds for Oliver instead. Not finding him, he turned his attention back to the group leader.

"Ok, this is the part when we go around in a circle and everyone tells a little bit about themselves. You first," the leader said tiredly, pointing to one of the men in the group.

He cleared his throat before pushing his glasses up and speaking, "I have a Masters in Russian Literature, a PhD in Biochemistry, and for the last eighteen months, I have been de-worming orphans in Somalia."

The leader nodded her head before turning to the next person. A woman in a tank and worn out looking jeans. "Enid. PhD in Woman's Studies. Emphasis in the History of Combat."

"Killer," the leader said, looking at Draco.

He straightened up, smiling widely at the other group members. "I'm a Gemini. I have a Bachelor's degree from Hogwarts, where I was the Slytherin Sweetheart and president." The blonde looked around at the others, a pleased look on his face.

Enid snickered loudly as the others stared at Draco, dumbfounded.

* * *

Draco twisted his body once again, checking himself out in the full length mirror. The black dress pants clung to him tightly, allowing him to show off his fantastic, in his opinion, ass. His hot pink belly shirt stopped slightly above his belly button and the shiny silver piercing he had in it. "Wish me luck Hercules. My first day as an Order student!"

He made his way from the room and started down the long hall, among the crowd of students. Finally managing to get away from the others, he rounded a corner and stopped suddenly. Oliver stood in the hall, leaning against the wall and looking over his schedule. Draco smoothed down his hair before straightening up and striding towards the other man.

The blonde ignored all of the students eyeing him as if he was an alien and even all of the others whistling and trying to get his attention. He walked past Oliver, hoping he would notice before he got too far away. He didn't have to walk far at all before Oliver called out, "Draco?"

Draco whipped around, grinning and looking surprised. "Oliver? Oh my god, I completely forgot that you were going here!"

Oliver looked confused at this. "What are you talking about? You're not here to see me?" He asked.

"No, silly. I go here," Draco replied, pulling forward the pink bag he had over his shoulder, 'The Order' sparkling across the front.

"You go where?"

"The Order. You know, law school."

"You got into The Order?" Oliver asked, shocked and even more confused than before.

Draco took on a confused look as well now. "What, like it's hard?" He smiled sweetly as Oliver continued to stare and looked down to check his watch. "Oops! Time for class. Meet me after, Ok? On the benches?"

The other man nodded slowly. The blonde waved and sashayed down the hall, smiling confidently.

* * *

Draco filed into the auditorium with some of the other students, looking around for a seat before sitting down in the front row. He scanned the room quickly and noticed the other students pulling out and opening laptops. He reached into the bag beside him and pulled out his fuzzy pink notepad and a pen with a bobbing plastic heart on the end.

The doors opened suddenly and a older looking woman came in, her hair pulled back tight in a bun. "A legal education means you will learn to speak in a new language. You will be taught to achieve insight into the world around you and to sharply question what you know." She said as she made her way to the desk in the front of the room.

"The seat you have chosen is yours for the next nine months of your life. Enjoy it. For those of you in the front row…beware. I am Professor McGonagall," she continued, placing a paper in front of the last student in the front row.

Draco looked at the two people beside, both looking unkempt and as if the needed a shower. He looked around the room again, trying to spot an empty seat. Seeing none, he had no choice but to sign the seating chart as it came around to him.

"'The law is reason free from passion.' Does anyone know who spoke those immortal words?" The professor asked.

The woman beside Draco raised her hand and said confidently, "Aristotle."

McGonagall approached the girl slowly. "Are you sure?"

The student's face quickly became unsure. "Yes?" She said shakily.

"Would you be willing to stake your life on it?" She asked. When the girl nodded, the professor asked, "what about his life?" She pointed at Draco.

The girl turned to look at Draco, her eyes wide. "I don't know," she said fearfully.

"Well, I recommend knowing before speaking. The law leaves much room for interpretation, but very little for self-doubt." She turned and started walking back to her desk. "And you were right, it was Aristotle."

The class laughed quietly. "Who can tell us about Gordan vs. Steele?" She asked.

When no one raised their hand, she looked down at the seating chart. "Neville Longbottom?"

"Um, Gordan sued her doctors for malpractice."

"And what did the dispute entail? Draco Malfoy?" She asked, looking over the chart again.

Draco head snapped up from his notebook at his name. "Uh, I wasn't aware that we had an assignment," he said sheepishly, blushing slightly.

McGonagall nodded slowly and went back to the chart, "Seamus Finnegan?" A red haired boy in the third row looked up. "Do you think it's acceptable that Mr. Malfoy is unprepared?"

Seamus looked down at Draco, ignoring the smile the blonde gave him, and turned back to the professor. "No, I don't," he said loudly.

"Would you support my decision to ask him to leave and return to class only when he is prepared?"

"Absolutely," Seamus said, turning back to Draco and giving him a very smug look.

Draco gasped quietly and grabbed his bag before leaving the room quickly. He stormed down the hall and into the quad. He dropped down onto a bench, crossed his arms, and huffed, glaring at nothing in particular. The bench beside him creaked as a young, dark haired man turned towards him. "Are you okay?" He asked politely.

The blonde turned to him, "do they just put you on the spot like that? Like, all the time?"

"The professors? Yeah, they tend to do that. Socratic method," the other man explained, smiling.

"And if you don't know the answer, they just kick you out?"

The guy smiled, "you have McGonagall."

Draco looked at the man hopefully. "Did she do that to you too?"

"No, but she made me cry once." He answer, laughing. "Well, not in class, I waited until I got to my room, but yeah. Who else do you have?"

Draco pulled out his schedule. "Flitwick, Snape, and Lupin."

"Speak up in Flitwick's class, he likes people with an opinion. Sit in the back for Snape, he tends to spit when he talks. Make sure you read the footnotes in Lupin's class. That's where he gets all of his exam questions from." The other man told him.

"Wow! I am really glad I met you!" Draco said happily, smiling. "What year are you?"

The man opened his mouth to respond when Draco spotted Oliver coming towards them. "Hey!" He called.

"Hi," Oliver said as he reached the bench.

The brunet man stood and started to walk away. "Good luck!" He called back.

"Thanks!" Draco shouted back.

"So, uh, how was your first class?" Oliver asked when Draco turned his attention back to him.

"Fine, except for this horrible guy who made me look bad in front of the professor. But no biggie! You're here now," The blonde said, looking up at Oliver adoringly. "How was your summer?"

Oliver looked about to answer when an arm snaked it's way around his chest from behind. He turned and brought the owner around him, pressing the person into his side. "Um, have you met Seamus?"

Seamus held out his hand, "hi, I'm Seamus Finnegan."

Draco looked at Oliver, horrified. "You know him?"

"I'm his fiancé," Seamus said quickly. Tucking a piece of hair behind his ear, he showed the large diamond ring on his left hand.

The blonde boy shook his head after a moment. "I'm sorry, I just hallucinated. What did you say?"

"Seamus was my boyfriend in High School. We got back together over the summer at my grandmother's birthday party."

Draco continued to look horrified at the two as Seamus gave him a smug look.

* * *

AN: This is so much fun to write :D Review!


	4. Author's Note

Ok, I have gotten a few reviews about how I need to stop relying on the story line so much and do my own thing. I do not plan to. I am almost done writing the story and it is based on the movie script. If you do not like how I am writing the story, don't read it, go find something else to do. Authors are supposed to write what they want to read and I'm happy with how I'm doing this.

Don't like, don't read, and don't review telling me I'm doing this wrong.

On the other hand, thank you to everyone who has reviewed, put this story on alert or as a favorite. :)


	5. Genetically Blessed

"Oliver told me all about you. You're famous at our club. He didn't tell me you'd be here," Seamus said in the most unflattering way possible.

"Excuse me," Draco said quickly, running back into the building.

Rushing through the building, he made his way to his Boxster and sped off down the road. Draco wiped the tears from his eyes as he drove. Looking around, he gasped before swerving his car towards a small building with, 'Beauty Oasis' on the door. He got out of the car quickly and went into the salon.

Looking around the store, he spotted an empty manicure station and sank down in the chair. The woman behind the counter looked up from her book and tucked a piece of her wavy brown hair behind her ear. "Bad day?" She asked.

Draco held out his hands and the girl placed them in a small bowl. "You can't even imagine," he said sulkily.

"Well you've got Hermione now, spill."

Draco took a deep breath. "I worked so hard to get into law school. I blew off Spring Break to study for the LSATs, I completely neglected my Homecoming duties, I hired a Hufflepuff to direct my admissions video. All so I could get my boyfriend Oliver back and now he's engaged to this awful guy, Seamus. So, it was all for nothing! I wish I had never even come to The Order!"

Hermione pulled Draco's hands from the bowl and began filing the nails. "After you went through all that trouble?"

"Well what am I supposed to do? He's engaged! He's got the family six carat on his bony unpolished finger," Draco said.

"You're asking the wrong girl. I'm with my guy for eight years and then one day it's 'I met someone else, move out.'" Hermione told him, shaking her head.

"What did you do?" Draco asked, shocked.

The girl shrugged. "I cried a lot and gained about twenty pounds. He kept the trailer and my precious baby, Crookshanks." She motioned to the picture of a large orange cat sitting on the edge of the table. "I didn't even get to go to his birthday party."

Draco sat up straighter. "No!" He exclaimed, looking completely horrified. "That's terrible!"

"What could I do?" She asked, shrugging again. "He's a man who followed his pecker to greener pastures and I'm…me. It happens everyday. At least to women like me. So what's this Seamus guy got that you don't have?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "He's from Connecticut. He belongs to this stupid country club."

"Is he as gorgeous as you?"

The blonde looked down at the table, smiling shyly. "I'm not gorgeous, I'm just genetically blessed."

Hermione rolled her eyes, grabbed a bottle of clear polish, shook it, and started putting it on Draco's nails. "Is he?" She asked.

"He could use some serious highlights, but he's not completely unfortunate looking," Draco said.

The bell above the door sounded as the door was pushed opened by a tall red headed man carrying a large box under his arm. "Hello ladies," he said loudly, grinning at everyone in the salon.

He started over to Hermione's table. The brunette smoothed down her hair, accidentally knocking over a bottle of nail polish in the process. She gave him an embarrassed smile as she signed the paper for the package. "See you later," he said, putting the package down beside the table and walking away.

"Bye, Ron," Hermione said quietly, watching him leave. She groaned when he was out the door. "God, could I be anymore spastic? So you're sure this Oliver guy is the one?"

"Definitely! I love him!"

Hermione looked up from his nails. "If a guy like you can't hold onto his man, then there sure isn't any hope for the rest of us normal people. What are you waiting for? Steal him back," she said.

* * *

Draco looked up from the law book in his lap, taking a break from pretending to study. He watched as Oliver easily scored in the touch-football game. Draco had set up his lawn chair on the sidelines. He wore only a pair of short pink shorts and had Hercules tucked close against his side. He waved to Oliver when he noticed the other man looking and smiled widely when Oliver waved back.

* * *

Seamus smirked, twirling a piece of Oliver's hair. The ring on his finger sparkled under the light. Draco growled lowly. Seamus knew exactly what he was doing, waving the ring around in Draco's face. The doors suddenly slammed open, demanding everyone's attention. A tall man with shoulder length, greasy black hair stormed into the room. He stood behind the desk, staring at the students before him.

"I should warn you that in addition to competing against each other for the top grade in this class, you'll also be competing for one of my firm's highly coveted four internship spots next year, where you will get to assist on actual cases. Let the bloodbath begin. Now, let's commence with our usual torture," he said, continuing to look around the auditorium at all of the students.

"Mr. Malfoy, would you rather have a client who committed a crime malum in se or malum prohibitum?" Snape asked, his eyes locked on the blonde.

"Neither, I'd rather have a client that was innocent," Draco explained.

The class snickered. "Dare to dream, Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Finnegan? Which would you prefer?"

Seamus straightened before answering, "malum prohibitum. Because then the client would've committed a regulatory infraction as opposed to a dangerous crime."

Draco glared at the boy for a moment before raising his hand. "Yes Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked.

"I changed my mind, Sir. I'd pick the dangerous one," Draco said confidently. He smirked down at Seamus, who had turned to scowl at him. "Because I'm not afraid of a challenge."

The two boys glared at each other as Oliver looked between the two, a slightly concerned look on his face.

* * *

Draco took a deep breath and walked over to the table. Oliver, Seamus, and the two other students at the table looked up as he approached. "I'm here to join your study group. Look, I brought sustenance!" He said cheerfully, holding out the basket of muffins he held.

Seamus gave him a disgusted look. "Our group is full," he said.

The blonde looked shocked for a moment and then apologetic. "Oh, God, was this like an RSVP thing?"

"No, it's like a smart people thing. Like Seamus said, we're full," the boy next to Seamus said in the same disgusted tone Seamus tended to use.

"Come on, we can make room for one more," Oliver said. He quickly shut up and went back to looking over his book when Seamus glared at him.

"We've already assigned the outline and everyone has started theirs," the redhead said through his teeth. He turned to Draco, "the answer is no."

Draco looked around the table and sighed. He ignored the 'sorry' Oliver mouthed to him and pulled the muffin basket close to his chest. "Then, I guess I'll leave you alone," he said quietly.

He started walking back to the library entrance when he heard someone calling his name. Turning he saw Enid with a bunch of other woman at one of the tables. "Maybe there's a sorority you could join instead," she said loudly.

"You know, if you would have come to a Rush party, I would've at least been nice to you," The blonde boy said, glaring weakly at her.

"Before you voted against me and called me a names behind my back?" Enid growled.

Draco became even angrier. "I don't do that. Only mean people do things like that." He looked back at Oliver's table and turned to leave.

As he was about to open the doors, they swung open and a large group of people cam rushing in, knocking him back and the basket of muffins from his hands. When the crowd had dispersed, he left the library feeling even more depressed.

* * *

Draco quickly made his way back to his room. He threw himself onto the bed and dialed Pansy's number on his pink fuzzy phone. He heard a loud squeal before Pansy spoke, "guess what I'm doing right this second!"

"Um, power yoga?" He guessed.

"Picking out my wedding dress! Josh proposed!" Pansy squealed again.

"No way!" Draco exclaimed, shocked. He could hear the phone being passed to another person.

"So, have you got the rock yet?" Blaise asked.

"Um, almost," He lied.

Blaise sighed. "Well hurry up so you can come home! We miss you!"

"I miss you guys too! The people here are so vile. Hardly anyone even talks to me unless it's to say something that's not nice. Law school sucks!" Draco said miserably.

"Oh my god! I completely forgot to tell you! I got bangs!"

"Really?" The blonde said, trying not to let the hurt he felt show itself in his voice.

The phone was handed over to someone else again. "Keep June first open. You're one of my bridesmaids and I don't care what you say, you will be there. Give Oliver our love."

"I will," he said slowly. Pansy hung up and Draco followed suit.

* * *

"Your Halloween party ideas are always genius!"

Draco gasped and popped his head out his slightly open door. "No way! Someone at this school is actually having a party?" He asked excitedly. His smile fell quickly when he saw Seamus and the boy from the study group.

"No," Seamus said. "You've heard us wrong. Sorry, it looks like you'll be staying home tonight. Alone."

The boy laughed as he and the redhead continued down the hall past Draco's room. Draco glared at them and went back in his room. "I can't believe this! Not only do I not have Oliver, but I'm…unpopular!" Draco cried.

Hercules barked, bouncing on the bed a little. "Yes, but I wasn't invited," the blonde answered. The Pom barked again.

"You really think I should? Well, okay then!"

* * *

AN: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. More thanks to Argo, I didn't even notice those mistakes until you reviewed even though I read through it a few times, so thanks again. Blonde is actually not only used for females, when I went to make sure, a dictionary just said a fair-headed person, but brunette was used incorrectly so it has been changed :) 


	6. Valuable

Draco shifted the ears on top of his head, making sure that they were secured, before taking a deep breath and climbing the few steps. He was dressed in a black playboy bunny costume, complete with ears and a small white tail on the back. Opening the large wooden door and stepping inside, he is instantly aware of the fact that no one else is in costume. The other guests were all dressed in business attire.

The blonde boy quickly began scanning the room. Finding his target at the bar, he strode over to the redheaded boy. "Thanks so much for inviting me Seamus. This party is super fun," Draco said sarcastically.

Seamus looked him over, rolling his eyes. "You were supposed to come as your favorite defendant."

Draco flashed him a smile. "I am." he said proudly. "Didn't you hear about the playboy bunny who slit her ex-boyfriend's fiancée's throat with a broken wine glass? It was tragic." He grabbed a glass of wine from the bar before quickly walking onto the back porch. He was surprised to see Oliver standing on the porch as well, leaning against the railing. "Hey there!"

Oliver looked around for his fiancé before smiling down at Draco. "Wow, you're a walking felony," he said.

Draco giggled and blushed, "thanks. Having fun?"

The older man looked him up and down. "I am now," he said suggestively.

"I feel like we've hardly spent any time together since we got here," Draco said in a flirty voice. He wrapped his arm around one of Oliver's and smiled up at him.

"Well that's because I spend all my time on case studies," the taller man told him.

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Tell me about it. I can't imagine doing all this and Snape's internship next year."

Oliver gave the boy a sympathetic smile. "Draco, come on. There's no way that you'll get the grades to get one of those spots. You're just not smart enough."

Shock filled Draco's face as he stared up at his ex-lover. "Am I on glue or did I not get into the same law school you did, Oliver? We took the same LSAT and we are in the same classes."

"I just don't want you to get your hopes up. You know how you get," Oliver told him in a calming voice.

The blonde continued to stare up at him. "I'm never going to be good enough for you am I?" He waited a moment and when no answer came, turned and walked back into the house.

A small group was standing around Seamus, who was holding a large salad bowl filled with cash. The boy constantly around him was writing something down in a notebook. "I give him two more weeks," a girl in the group said, throwing in a twenty dollar bill.

"Two and a half?" Another said, also throwing in a twenty.

"If he spreads his legs maybe," Seamus laughed, the rest of the group joining in too.

Draco made his way to the front of the group. "What is this?"

Seamus smirked. "We're betting on how much longer you'll last here. I mean look around Draco. Do you really think you belong here?"

Draco gasped and looked around, seeing everyone staring at him. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because the rest of us provide some worthwhile value to society, right Dean?" The redhead asked, turning to the boy with the notebook.

Dean laughed before answering, "Hold on there Seamus. Every society needs a bimbo, who else are we supposed to sleep with after we get rich?"

Draco took a step back as the other laughed harder. "You can all just kiss my ass!" He shouted. Reaching behind himself he pulled off the bunny tail and threw it at Seamus. He quickly left the room, heading for the front door. "You're all about to see just how valuable Draco Malfoy can be!"

* * *

Draco pulled the box off the shelf, a picture of a hot pink laptop on the side, and made his way to the register. Just as he was about to leave, he heard someone clear their throat behind him. Turning he saw Harry, standing in the line, looking him up and down with a very amused look in his eyes. "Don't ask," Draco snapped picking up the laptop from the counter.

"Didn't plan on it," Harry replied as the blonde left.

* * *

Shaking his hand harshly, the blonde boy tried to forget about his newly broken nail and keep typing up his assignment, despite his instincts telling him to stop and fix it.

* * *

Draco lifted his knee, trying to stop the large amount of books he was carrying from falling. Positive that they were secure, he moved on, keeping his head held high as he passed the table Seamus and Oliver's group was sitting at. He paused, watching as a girl from one of his classes, got up from her table covered in books and note cards and made her way to the restroom. Draco went to her table and set his books down before pulling out a note card from his pocket and slipping it on top of one of the books. He quickly gathered his books and left the library.

* * *

Snape looked up from his desk. "What is the purpose of 'diminished capacity'?" He asked, pointing at Draco.

"To negate mens rea?" he answered nervously.

The professor nodded before continuing with his lecture. Draco smiled and went back to taking notes.

* * *

Draco jumped once again, still trying to reach the book. He had been trying and failing to get this same book for almost twenty minutes. He yelped as two arms suddenly made their way around his waist and he was lifted off the ground. Looking down, he saw a boy he shared Snape's class with. He thought his name was Neville Longbottom but he wasn't completely sure. After grabbing the book, Neville brought him down and let him go. Draco gave him a grin and a hug before inviting the boy to study with him.

* * *

"A failure to act can constitute the actus reus for accomplice liability if the defendant has the legal duty to intervene, but fails to do so." Draco repeated, increasing the speed of his treadmill. The tape recorder on the table beside him continued to replay the lecture from earlier today.

* * *

"So you've filed a claim. Now what?" McGonagall asked. "Mr. Malfoy?"

"Don't you also need to have evidence?"

"Meaning?" Everyone turned their attention to Draco.

"Meaning that you need reasonable belief that your claim would have evidentiary support."

McGonagall gave him a small smile. "And what kind of evidentiary support does this case require? Mr. Harrison?"

* * *

"According to Swinney V. Neubert, Swinney, who was also a private sperm donor, was allowed visitation rights as long as he came to terms with the hours set forth by the parents. So, if we're sticking to past precedent, Latimer wasn't stalking. He was clearly within his rights to ask for visitation." Oliver stated

"Swinney was a one time sperm donor, and in our case, the defendant was a habitual donor, who also happens to be harassing the parents in his quest for visitation." Snape replied.

"But without his sperm, the child in question wouldn't exists." Oliver grinned as the class murmured in agreement.

"Now you're thinking like a lawyer," the professor said, nodding.

Draco looked around the room before slowly raising his hand. "Although Mr. Wood makes an excellent point," he started when Snape nodded to him. "I wonder if the defendant keep a thorough record of every sperm emission made throughout his life?"

The blonde grew annoyed as people around the classroom laughed. "Why do you ask?" Snape asked, looking amused.

Draco's hesitancy to speak up was replaced with conviction. "Well, unless the defendant attempted to contact every one night stand to determine if a child resulted from those unions, then he has no parental claim whatsoever over this child. Why now? Why this sperm? For that matter, all masturbatory emissions when the sperm was clearly not seeking an egg could be termed reckless abandonment."

Looking around, he saw most of his classmate's mouths hanging open, including Oliver and Seamus. Snape gave him a small smile, "I believe you just won your case, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco grinned and looked back down at his laptop. "That's it for today people," he heard Snape say. After packing away is things, Draco made his way down the steps to the door. "You did very well today."

He turned to see Snape, leaning against his desk. "I did?" He asked happily.

"You are applying for my internship aren't you. Do you have a resume?"

"I do!" Reaching into his bag, he pulled out a pink piece of paper and handed it to the man.

"It's pink," his professor stated.

"And scented," Draco told him, he watched as Snape sniffed the paper. "I think it gives it that little something extra, don't you?" He smiled again before saying goodbye and turning to leave.

Harry entered the class, dodging the students trying to get out. "I have the Delacour notes you wanted," he said, dropping a pile of papers onto the desk.

He looked to Snape to see the man watching one of his students leave the room. "You think he just woke up one day and said, 'I think I'll go to law school today!'?"

Harry watched the boy walk down the hall, amusement on his face. "He's got potential."

* * *

AN: Sorry about all the page breaks, it's a montage thing in the movie, so it was a lot of different scenes. And yes, I loved writing Draco in the bunny outfit, in my mind he is beyond adorable in it :)


	7. Four Amazing Hours

Draco stopped the car and turned off the ignition. "You ready?" He asked, turning to Hermione.

The girl had a nervous look, "No."

Draco smiled. "Yes, you are. Go, you can do this." Draco made a shooing motion with his hand as Hermione got out of the car. He watched as she approached the dirty looking trailer and knocked. A few moments later a tall, large man opened the door, holding a beer can. "What do you want?"

"I j-just thought," Hermione stuttered staring at the ground.

"Just thought you'd come by and show me what I'm definitely not missing?" The man laughed. "How many times are you going to show up here, begging me to take you back?"

The girl blushed, looking humiliated. She looked up to see Draco standing beside her. "Viktor Krum?" He asked sweetly.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Draco Malfoy, Ms. Granger's attorney. Under state law you and Ms. Granger had a common law marriage, which entitles her to the benefits of property law and an equitable division of assets. Due to the fact that you retained this residence, Ms. Granger is entitled to full ownership of the feline property in question and will be enforcing said ownership immediately."

Viktor stared at him with a confused look, "huh?"

"Tell him Hermione," Draco said.

She looked from Viktor to Draco and back again before a determined look crossed her face. "I'm taking my cat, Dumbass." She strode into the trailer confidently, returning a moment later with a very large orange cat.

She and Draco rushed back to the car and climbed in. "That felt great!" Hermione cried.

"Look at him, he's still scratching his head!"

Hermione laughed, "which must be a nice vacation for his balls."

The two continued to laugh as Draco turned on the car and pulled out back onto the street.

* * *

A large crowd had formed in the hall Draco was walking down. Seeing Neville, Draco tapped him on his shoulder and asked what was happening. "Snape's firm is defending a major murder case and his caseload is so heavy, he's taking on first year interns."

"He chose them already?" Draco asked, amazed. He saw Seamus at the front of the crowd, looking over the list before gasping and turning to Oliver standing behind him. "We got it!" He cried, wrapping his arms around Oliver's neck.

Draco shoved people out of his way as he made his way to the front. He scanned the list quickly. "Me!" He yelled, staring at the board. He turned to the crowd, seeing them all staring at him in shock. Stepping forward, the crowd parted, allowing him a clean path. "Oliver!" He shouted, striding to the couple before him. "You remember those four amazing hours we spent in the hot tub after Winter Formal?"

Oliver grinned and nodded, before seeing Seamus' glare and shaking his head.

"This is so much better than that! Excuse me, I've got shopping to do." Draco declared, pushing past a surprised Seamus.

"Four hours, huh?" Draco heard the redhead ask.

* * *

Draco smirked as he noticed Oliver checking him out. He knew how good he looked, the tight black suit, hugged his body in all the right place. The elevator doors opened and Draco stepped out. "You look nice," Oliver said.

"Thanks," the blonde said, giving him an aloof smile and walked away, knowing Oliver was watching him. Seamus glared at the blonde as he stormed over to his fiancé and punched his arm.

* * *

Snape threw open the doors. "This is your office, that is the bathroom, and there's the coffee machine," he pointed out as he sat down at the head of the long table. He opened his briefcase and pulled out a few papers. "We're defending Fleur Weasley. Her husband was found shot to death at their home."

"Gold digger?" Seamus asked.

"You would think, since the man was sixty, but she was rich on her own. Some kind of exercise empire. You can buy her tapes on infomercials," Snape replied.

"Wait, are we talking about Fleur Delacour?" Draco asked.

Snape looked over the papers before him. "Maiden name is Delacour. Why? Do you know her?"

"She was a Slytherin! Not in my class, but I used to take her class at the fitness center! She's amazing!" Draco exclaimed.

The others in the room rolled their eyes. "Amazing how?" The professor asked.

"She can make you drop three pounds in one class. She's totally gifted!"

Snape looked back at his papers. "Well, in all likelihood, she's completely guilty too. She was found standing over her husband's body by her daughter-in-law, Ginevra Weasley and the pool boy, Terry Boot."

"Maybe she found him like that," Draco said.

"That's the story she's going to be telling the jury, we just have to prove it," Snape said. Everyone looked to the doors as they opened, the man Draco had met his first day, coming in and sitting beside Snape.

"Sorry I'm late." He said.

"This is Harry Potter. Top three in his class and former editor of the Order Law Review. You've probably seen him lurking around campus doing m research," Snape introduced.

"Or napping in the quad," Harry joked, smiling at Draco. The blonde blushed and smiled back.

"What about the murder weapon?" Seamus asked the professor.

"Missing. The coroner said he had been dead for thirty minutes when the cops arrived. It gave Fleur enough time to stash it."

"There's no way Fleur would have done this. Exercise gives you endorphins, endorphins make people happy. Happy people don't shoot their husbands." Draco said shaking his head.

"You actually believe she's innocent. We may actually have a case," Harry said, turning to Snape.

* * *

"What's your alibi?" Snape asked the woman next to him. The group met at the jail to speak with their defendant.

"I can't tell you," Fleur said.

"You understand that you're on trial for murder, right?" Snape asked, glaring at the blonde.

"I didn't do anything! I came home and saw my husband lying on the floor in a puddle of blood, screamed, and then Ginny and Terry came in. Why would I kill my husband?"

"Insurance? An affair? Pure unadulterated hatred? Believe me, the DA will come up with plenty of reasons."

"I loved him!" Fleur shouted, her eyes tearing up. She hung her head, her platinum hair covering her face.

"He was thirty four years older than you! That doesn't sound good to a jury."

The woman's had snapped back up, "then show them a picture of his dick! That should clear some things up."

Everyone in the room stiffen with the exception of Draco and Harry, who burst out laughing.

"Fleur, I believe you but the jury is going to want an alibi."

"I can't give you that and if you put me on the stand, I'll lie."

Snape paused for a moment, looking at her like she was an idiot. "Were you with another man?"

"Go to hell!"

"I'll take that as a 'no'."

"Are we done for today?"

"I believe so." Snape sighed and stood, leaving the room. The others followed behind him.

"Hey, I know you!" Fleur said as Draco passed her.

"I'm a Slytherin. I took one of your classes and am a huge fan of yours!" Draco said excitedly.

"You took my L.A. class. You have the best high kick I've ever seen. Are you one of my lawyers?"

"Sort of," the boy said, grinning.

Fleur smiled, "well thank god one of you has a brain."


	8. Fleur's Alibi

"I feel so bad for her. I mean, she's in jail and she's innocent. I'm the only one who believes her, Snape totally thinks she's guilty," Draco said.

"That's because men are big -" Hermione started, shaking a nail polish bottle. She stopped when someone else spoke, "Afternoon, beauties!"

"It's him!" Hermione whispered, smoothing down her wavy brown hair. Draco turned to see a tall handsome redheaded man at the door of the beauty salon, holding a large box. The two stared as he made his way to their table.

"I've got a package," he said, smiling at Hermione, who continued to stare at him absently, eyes wide.

Draco's eyes darted between the two. "He's got a package," he agreed.

Hermione blushed and reached for the clipboard on top of the box, signing it. "How are you?" The man asked.

"Fine?" The girl replied, handing back the clipboard as he put down the box.

"Take it easy," he said kindly, turning and leaving the salon.

Hermione sighed. "Is this the only interaction you two have ever had?" Draco asked, looking concerned for his friend.

"No, sometimes I say 'okay' instead of 'fine'."

"Have you ever considered asking him if he'd like a cold beverage? Maybe even a neck massage?"

"What's the point? Look at me," Hermione said miserably.

Draco sighed. "I am and I'm seeing a beautiful, fabulous, and sexy woman!"

The girl snorted, "good one."

"Trust me!" The blonde exclaimed. "You've got the equipment, you just need to read the manual!" He stood and moved into the large waiting space. "I'm going to teach you a maneuver my mother taught me in junior high. In my experience it has a 98% success rate in getting a man's attention and, when used properly, an 83% rate of a return on a dinner invitation."

Hermione looked around the salon to see all of the stylists and clients watching her friend.

"It's called the 'Bend and Snap'." Draco gave a surprised look and took on a more flirty voice. "Oh, look! It seems I've dropped something on the floor that I need to pick up! Bend," He bent straight over, sticking out his ass, and bending one of his legs, the other kept straight. He slid his hand down his straight leg until it touched the ground and quickly snapped back up. "And snap! Now you try!"

Hermione stood and attempted the move, looking limp and embarrassed. Draco stood beside her, "Okay, good. Now this time, arch your back more and maybe get your footing more solid." Realizing that the blonde wasn't going to let her stop until she got it right, Hermione put more effort into her second try and pulled off the move perfectly. "Perfect!" Draco cheered.

One of the clients walked over to the pair. "Like this?" She asked, doing it herself.

"Almost, just bend your knee." Draco said, smiling.

Another client called out, "am I doing it right?"

Draco watched her, "more snap and less bend. Come on, all of you should try!" The rest of the clients and stylists looked around before getting up and moving to the waiting area. He moved to the front of the group and did the move again, "Bend…and snap! Now all of you."

Watching as all the woman tried, he continued to go around them, fixing their techniques. They continued as a man came from the back room, holding a large mixing bowl. He stopped when he saw everyone. "Oh my god! The bend and snap! It works every time!"

* * *

Ginny pushed her red curly hair over her shoulder and huffed. "I got out of the shower, walked downstairs, sawing standing over my father's body, and called the cops."

"Did she have a weapon in her hand?" Snape asked.

"No."

"Was there any reason for you to believe she stashed the weapon?"

"Uh, yeah, because the bitch shot him!"

"Was there any evidence that Mrs. Weasley shot him?"

"His dead body with a bullet in it?" Ginny replied in a sarcastic voice.

Terry Boot was quickly called to the stand after Ginny was dismissed. "What did you see when you entered the house?" Snape asked him.

"I saw Mrs. Weasley standing over the body of Mr. Weasley."

"Was she carrying a weapon?"

"No, she was crying."

Snape smirked, "so she was distraught that her husband was dead?"

"Oh yes. Mrs. Weasley is the sweetest, most wonderful woman I know. I have loved her since the day she hired me. We are very close, she could never do anything this awful."

Draco and the other interns shifted uncomfortably and looked at each other and back to a grinning Terry.

* * *

Snape and his interns sat at the large table in their office. "She screwed the pool boy," Snape announced.

Draco gasped, "there is no way a Slytherin would sleep with a man in a shiny shirt like that! Back me up, Oliver!"

Oliver looked down, embarrassed. Seamus turned to Snape, "I agree, but I don't see the two of them actually doing it."

"Woman like that will screw anything," he replied.

"So, because she's beautiful and has a great body, she's easy?" Draco snapped at the man.

Harry decided to step in before the argument cold continue. "So if she didn't kill him, who did?"

"Ginny has a trust fund, she didn't need the insurance payoff or the inheritance. Ex-wife was in Aspen at the time. Ten people saw her downing cosmopolitans at the Caribou Club." Snape said, looking over his papers.

"All I know, is that it's not Fleur," Draco told them.

"That's really touching, Draco, but we need an alibi," Seamus said, giving him a dirty look.

* * *

Draco sat at a small wooden table a large basket on the table beside him. After waiting a few minutes, the door opened and the blonde woman was brought in wearing a bright orange jump suit. "Are you okay? You look so sad and so…orange," Draco asked when she sat across from him.

"Well, I'm glad it's you and not Snape," Fleur said, giving him a smile.

"He means well. He really is brilliant."

"He better be, for what I'm paying him."

The boy pushed his basket forward, "I brought you some necessities. Pink sheets, Aromatherapy candles, a loofah, and The Bible: Cosmo."

"You're an angel!" Fleur declared, giving Draco an awe filled look.

The boy shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I have to tell you the real reason I'm here. Professor Snape really needs an alibi."

Fleur teared up. "Draco, I can't. You would probably understand better than anyone, but it's too shameful. It could ruin me!"

"How?"

The woman took a deep breath before speaking, "I've made my fortune on my ability to teach people how to tone their bodies with my tapes."

Draco grinned. "I know! You helped me drop two sizes!" He exclaimed.

Fleur gave him a teary smile. "That's great! But, you see, on the day of Arthur's murder I was…getting liposuction." The last word was whispered and Draco had to strain to hear her.

He gasped, "no!"

"I'm a fraud! It's not like normal people can have this ass! If my fans knew, I'd lose everything. I've already lost my husband and I'd rather rot in jail than lose my reputation!"

Draco reached across the table and grabbed Fleur's hand. "Your secret is safe with me," he promised.

* * *

The interns, Snape, and Harry had gathered in their office again the next day. The table was filled with papers and files. "We have two interviews tomorrow that Seamus, Oliver, and I are going to handle and the ex-wife in an hour. Seamus, could you get me some coffee?" He asked, looking up.

Seamus looked around the table before standing and moving to get the coffee from the side table.

"According to this log from the prison, the defendant appears to have had a visit from her brother, Laurent Delacour. Yet, according to her file, she has no brother. Anyone have any ideas?" Snape looked around the table.

"I went to get her alibi," Draco confessed.

Everyone's attention snapped to Draco, looking surprised. "Did you get it?" Harry asked, excited.

"Yes, but I can't tell you what it is."

"Why the hell not?" Snape asked angrily.

"I promised her I'd keep it a secret!"

"This is a murder trial! I want that alibi!"

Seamus returned to the table, placing a coffee cup in front of Snape and watching Draco, curiously.

"I can't give it to you, all I can tell you is that she's innocent!" Draco snapped.

The doors opened before Snape could reply, a woman opened the door and stepped inside. "Mr. Snape, Molly Weasley is on the phone for you, line two."

"Someone reason with him while I take this," Snape said, standing and following the woman out.

"Are you crazy? Just tell him the alibi!" Seamus snapped, glaring at the blonde.

"I can't!"

"We're going to lose the case if you don't!" The redhead said.

"Then we aren't very good lawyers."

Draco could see Harry hiding a smile as Oliver leaned in closer from his seat next to his ex. "If you tell him, you'll probably make summer associate. Who cares about Fleur? Think about yourself."

Draco glared at him, "I gave her my word, Oliver."

* * *

AN: Review!


	9. Projecting Joy

The doors flew open as Snape stormed back in the room. "Well, the ex-wife doesn't seem concerned that her interview is today. She's in a spa in the Berkshires." He snapped.

"A spa?" Seamus asked, turning to Draco. "Isn't that like your mother-ship?"

Draco shrugged, "I can go if you like."

Snape turned to Harry, motioning for him to go . "Go with him and try to get that alibi."

Harry smiled at Draco as the two left the room and made their way to Harry's silver Volvo. "Explain to my why your so anti-Fleur," Draco said, climbing into the passenger side.

"She won't give us the alibi and she's totally untrustworthy," Harry replied, leaving the campus.

"Why?"

"She married a sixty year old man, she's made a living telling people that they are too fat, she hawks her crap on the Home Shopping Network…"

"First of all, he's an old man with a really big penis. Second of all, Fleur would never tell anyone they were too fat. Thirdly, Victoria Principal sells on that channel too."

"And Fleur is obviously hiding something."

"But maybe it's not what you think."

"And maybe it is."

Silence took over for a few minutes before Draco turned to Harry, "you know you're kind of being a butt-head right now."

Harry chuckled, "how do you figure?"

"Because people aren't always what they appear to be and you refuse to see that. Have a little faith, you may be surprised."

"I can't believe you called me a butt-head. No one has called me that since the ninth grade."

"Maybe not to your face," Draco gave him a teasing smile.

Harry shook his head and pulled into a parking space. The two went inside and to the front desk. "We have two o' clock massages, Malfoy and Potter."

"Go on back," the clerk said.

Draco started down the hall before stopping and going back to the desk. "Oh, and I'm supposed to meet my friend, Molly Weasley, here somewhere, for a Pilates class. Do you have her schedule?"

The clerk typed something on the keyboard and scanned the computer screen. "She's in the mud room until four," he said.

Draco flashed him a smile and grabbed Harry's hand, pulling him down the hall. "We can't see her for an hour?" Harry asked.

"No, that means she can't move for an hour," Draco explained, pulling him down a hall and opening a door. A woman was laying on a table, stiff and covered in mud. Cucumbers covered her eyes. "Molly Weasley?"

"We were sent here for Mr. Snape -"

"So you found me," Molly said, cutting Harry off.

"She's naked," the dark haired man whispered.

"I am covered in very expensive Egyptian mud. I'm hardly naked, young man."

Draco smiled and grabbed a towel from a side table, "I'll cover her…parts if it will help you Harry." He placed the towel over the woman. "Better?"

Harry nodded. "So I hear that little tart shot poor Arthur," Molly said.

"Well that's what we're trying to prove didn't happen. Do you have any reason to believe it did?" Draco asked her.

"Well, I never met the woman, but from what my daughter tells me, she can be quite the little bitch."

"She is not!" The blonde protested.

"I guess Arthur just wasn't enough for Fleur though,"

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked.

"Haven't you seen the pool boy?"

"Yes."

"Like I've said, I never met Fleur, but I have seen her from a distance. When I'd come over to pick up the alimony check that Arthur always forgot to mail, she would always be by the pool with the pool boy hovering over her."

* * *

The two had quickly left the spa, getting back in Harry's car and driving back to the school. "How can you still believe that she's innocent?" Harry asked incredulously.

"How can you trust that woman? She's lying!"

"And you know this for a fact?"

"Did you see the icky red color of her hair? I never trust a woman who's not blonde. That's the whole reason I'm starting the Blonde Legal Defense Fund."

Harry looked over at him and laughed, "the what?"

"Blondes are always discriminated against. Fleur's a blonde and people are saying that she's sleeping with the pool boy and shooting her husband. Is she were a brunette, people would be like 'oh, poor widow'."

"You're serious?"

Draco turned in his seat to face the other man, "you should see the way I'm treated in class! I'm a complete source of mockery. That's why the Blonde Legal Defense Fund is needed."

Harry nodded, "ok, how would it work?"

"It would be a full-service law firm, by and for blondes, providing positive blonde role models and community outreach in high blonde areas. I mean, think about it. Name one positive blonde role model."

"I can't," Harry said after thinking for a minute.

"That's a direct result of anti-blonde discrimination!" Draco paused for a second before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a tube. "Oh yea, I bought you some seaweed cream while we were at the spa."

"What the hell is that for?"

"The bags under your eyes. You're a very attractive man, Harry, but you need to take better care of yourself."

"I don't do that stuff," Harry said, gesturing to the tube.

"Well you should. If you look good, then you feel good, and if you feel good then you project joy onto the world."

"Projecting joy is not my job."

Draco sighed and put the tube back in his pocket, "fine. Sorry I brought it up."

They were silent for a few minutes before Harry spoke again, "you really think I'm attractive?"

Draco grinned. "For a butt-head? Sure."

* * *

Draco walked down the sidewalk to his dorm. Seeing Neville and two more boys, he waved enthusiastically before stopping and taking note of the embarrassed look on his face. Slowing down and passing the boy slowly, he listened in.

"I called your room last night," Neville said.

"I heard," a short blonde boy said coldly.

"I was thinking, maybe, we could go out sometime," Neville said, sounding more nervous than before.

"I don't think so, you're a complete dork," the blonde said, his friends laughing behind him.

"I go to law school.."

"Look, I'm not going out with you. I can't believe you'd even ask. Guys like me don't go out with guys like you." The others continued to laugh and Draco stopped.

He turned sharply and stormed over to Neville, slapping him across the face. "Why didn't you call me?" He snapped.

"What?" Neville asked him, stunned. The blonde and his group were silent as they watched.

"We spent a beautiful night together and then I never hear from you again?" Draco signaled with his eyes for Neville to play along, looking from the boy back to him.

"Um, I'm sorry?"

"For what? For breaking my heart or for ruining sex for me with any other man?"

"Both?"

"Well forget it! I've spent too many hours crying over you," Draco shouted, turning and rushing off.

"So, when did you want to go out?" Draco heard the blonde ask. Smiling, he continued on his way to his dorm.

* * *

AN: Review!


	10. Terry and Michael

The first day in court had arrived and the D.A. was currently questioning Terry Boot. Joyce Rafferty was currently holding up a shiny green thong Speedo. "Mr. Boot, can you tell us what this is?"

"My uniform," Terry answered.

"This is the uniform Fleur Weasley asked you to wear while cleaning the pool?"

"Yes."

"Are you or are you not having an affair with Mrs. Wealsey?"

Terry shifted in his seat before speaking, "define affair."

Joyce sighed impatiently. "Have you and Mrs. Weasley had sexual relations?"

"Yes! Okay? Yes."

The room was filled with gasps. Draco turned to see Fleur looking outraged.

**Page Break**

The court was dismissed for the day and people quickly began filing out. As a guard grabbed Fleur's arm and started leading her out, she whipped around to Draco. "I'm not having an affair with him! You know I would never sleep with a man who wears a thong! I just liked watching him clean the filters!"

"I know, I believe you! Don't worry," Draco called at her as the guard pulled her from the courtroom.

**Page Break**

Draco looked up at the knock on her door. "Come in," he called.

Seamus entered the room hesitantly. "You done with that deposition yet?" He asked, looking at the large book on Draco's lap.

The blonde closed the book and handed it over, "take it. I've read it twenty times." He reached over to the coffee table and grabbed another large book, opening it and starting to read.

"Thanks," Seamus said. He turned slowly, going to the door, before pausing. "I believe her too. I don't think she's sleeping with Boot."

"Too bad you and I are the only ones."

"I still can't believe that you didn't tell Snape the alibi."

Draco's head snapped up, looking defensive. "It wasn't my alibi to -"

"I know," the redhead interrupted. "I thought it was really…classy of you."

"Really? Thanks," the other said, surprised.

Seamus nodded and started for the door again, stopping when he reached it. "Have you ever noticed how Snape never asks Oliver to get his coffee? He's always asked us to do it," he said, turning to face Draco again.

"Men like him are helpless, you know that."

Seamus moved to lean against the couch, "Oliver can't even do his own laundry."

"I know, he has it sent out," Draco said, smiling.

"Did you know he was wait-listed when he applied? His father had to make a call."

"You're kidding!" The two turned when someone knocked on the door.

Blaise and Pansy stood in the doorway, grinning. "Surprise!" They shouted.

"Oh my god! What are you guys doing here?" Draco jumped from his seat and rushed to hug his friends.

"We were on our way to a bridal show in New York so we thought we would rescue you from your law school for a night," Blaise answered.

"We have a limo downstairs and lots more of these," Pansy said, pulling a bottle of champagne from behind her back.

"I can't, we're in the middle of a trial."

Pansy looked around the room. "Where's Oliver?" She asked.

"At the office," Seamus answered, sounding confused.

"Oh, how sweet! You made friends with one of these nerdy people!" Blaise cried, looking Seamus over.

"Blaise, stop it!" Draco said in a scolding voice.

"You can come too. You can wear one of Draco's outfits," The dark haired man continued.

"That's okay -" Seamus started.

"Speaking of which, could you please put on some decent clothes? You look like someone rolled you in something sticky and dragged you through a K-mart," Pansy said, looking over Draco's baggy shirt and sweat pants.

"I can't believe you guys are actually here, but this case is really important. I'll make it up to you after finals, okay? I really want to do a good job," Draco said, looking torn.

The two friends looked disappointed, noticing that Draco actually meant to skip a party night.

"Okay, but call us if you change your mind," Pansy told him, giving the champagne bottle to Seamus as Blaise hugged their blonde friend.

Draco gave Pansy a hug as well and the two left. "Sorry about that," he said.

Seamus put the bottle on the coffee table, "save that. We'll drink it after we win."

**Page Break**

"What do you mean you broke his nose?" Draco asked, shocked.

"I'm okay!" He heard a man call in the background.

"He noticed me, but only because I maimed him!" Hermione cried on the other end of the phone call.

Draco sighed, "I'll be over right after the trial, okay? We're about to cross-examine Boot. Don't worry about this. One of my friends threw up on a guy during a horror movie and they ended up dating for three months."

Hermione said goodbye shakily and Draco closed the pink cell phone, putting it back in his pocket. Sighing again, he made his way to the water fountain, only to have Terry Boot slide in front of him. He began tapping his foot and glaring at the man. After finishing, Terry turned to face the blonde. "Don't stomp your last year Pradas at me, boy," he snapped before brushing past Draco.

"These are not last year," He whispered. He gasped suddenly and rushed back into the courtroom. He ran to Harry and grabbed his arm, stopping his conversation with Snape. "Boot's gay!"

"What?"

Looking around, Draco grabbed onto a man walking through the doors. "Hi, what kind of shoes am I wearing?"

"Um, black ones?" The man said, looking confused.

"Thanks!" He turned back to Harry. "See? Gay men know designers, straight men don't. He's gay, he isn't Fleur's lover! He's making it all up."

"How do you know that man was straight?" Snape asked, watching the excited blonde.

"Oh, that's a gift."

Hearing Draco, Fleur turned around in her seat. "What's going on?" She asked, seeing how happy her friend looked.

"Boot's gay!"

Fleur looked thoughtful for a moment, "he did leave a Cher tape in the pool house once."

Snape scoffed, "while I appreciate your masterful legal theory, I have a murder trial to attend to." He grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him aside. The younger man gave Draco a sorry look and turned his attention to the professor.

**Page Break**

Terry sat at the stand, Snape before him. "Mr. Boot, do you have any proof that you and Mrs. Weasley were having an affair?"

"Just the love in my heart."

Draco laughed quietly when Fleur made a gagging motion.

"If that's all the proof he has, your honor, I think I'm done here," Snape said.

Harry stood as Snape made his way back to his seat, "I have a few questions, your honor." He approached Terry and began his questioning, rapidly. "Did you ever take Mrs. Weasley on a date?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"A restaurant in Oakland, where no one would recognize us."

"How long have you been sleeping with Mrs. Weasley?"

"Three months."

"And what is your boyfriend's name?"

"Michael."

The room was filled with gasps. Draco perked up, looking delighted. "I'm sorry, I misunderstood. I thought you said best friend. Michael is just my friend," Terry said quickly, panicking.

"You bitch!" A man shouted. Heads turned to see a brunette man stand and storm from the room.

"Michael!" Terry cried, watching him go.

The courtroom quickly became very noisy, everyone speaking at once and the judge banging her gavel.

Draco smiled victoriously from his seat. Harry grinned while Snape shook his head in amazement.


	11. Mistakes

"After they set his nose, he came back for his truck and I offered to drive it for him since he was still on painkillers and we spent the whole afternoon together! He was unconscious for most of it, but it was still really fun," Hermione said excitedly as she put away the manicure tools on her table. "How did it go at the trial?"

"Great! Snape actually told me I did a good job, can you believe it?"

"Of course, you're going to make a great lawyer Draco."

* * *

Draco stopped when he saw Seamus coming his way, carrying a tall stack of files. "Need any help?" The blonde asked.

"Oh, Draco, hi! Snape wants to see you before you leave," Seamus said, jumping slightly to get the papers more stable.

"Really?"

The redhead smiled, "he's already got his coffee, but maybe he needs a donut."

The two laughed and parted, Draco to Snape's office and Seamus to a conference room. After knocking, Draco waited nervously for the professor to answer. "Come in."

The blonde entered quickly and shut the door behind him. From behind his desk, Snape motioned for him to sit in one of the chairs opposite his desk. "Is everything okay?" Draco asked, sitting.

"You followed your intuition today and you were right on target. I should have listened to you."

"Thank you," Draco said, stunned.

"I'm also impressed that you took the initiative to go to the jail and get the alibi. That's what makes you a good lawyer. On top of that, you managed to gain the client's trust and keep it. That's what makes a great lawyer. You're smart, Draco. Smarter than most of the lawyers I have on my payroll," Snape told him, giving the boy a small smile.

"That means so much to me, to hear all that from you!"

Snape stood and moved to the chair next to Draco's, "I think it's time, we discuss your career path. Have you thought about where you might be a summer associate?"

"Not really, I know how competitive it all can be."

"You know what is really about don't you?"

Draco moved forward, sitting on the edge of his seat. Snape smiled at his eagerness and continued, resting his hand on the boy's knee, "it's about ferocity, carnage. Balancing human intelligence and animal diligence. Knowing what you want and how far you are willing to go to get it. How far are you willing to go, Draco?" His hand slid up the blonde's thigh.

Draco stared at the professor in horror, grabbing his hand and stopping it's journey. "You're hitting on me?" He asked, disgusted.

"You are a beautiful boy, Draco. I'm a man who knows what he wants."

"And I'm a law student who finally realized his professor is a pathetic asshole."

"I thought you were a law student who wanted to be a lawyer," Snape called as Draco stormed from the room and into the elevator.

He looked up as the doors were stopped from closing. Seamus stood, pushing the doors open. "You almost had me fooled," he hissed.

"What?"

"Maybe you should sleep with the judge too, then we could win the case," the redhead said, stepping back and letting the doors close.

Draco stood in shock as the elevator made it's way down. The shock quickly turned to anger and he stormed from the elevator when the doors opened again. He was stopped when Harry grabbed his arm, grinning. "Hey!"

"I'm quitting," the blonde said. Harry dropped his arm and Draco marched past him.

"What? Why?" Harry asked, catching up.

"Law school was a mistake, this whole internship was a mistake."

"What are you talking about? You earned this!"

Draco snorted, "I didn't earn anything. I only got this internship because Snape liked the way I looked. Which he made perfectly clear tonight when he tried to feel me up."

The dark haired man paused for a moment, before jogging to catch up with his friend again. "So now you're…?"

"I'm going back to L.A. No more business suits and trying to be something I'm not."

"What if you're trying to be something you really are? The hell with Snape. Stay."

Draco stopped at the entrance, turning and giving Harry a sad smile, "thank you for not treating me the way everyone else here does. Call me in your ever in California." He pulled open the doors and walked out, leaving Harry staring after him, hating the situation.

* * *

"You can't go home!" Hermione cried, staring at the blonde slouching in the chair before her.

"What's the point of staying? All people see when they look at me is blonde hair and a nice body, no one is ever going to take me seriously. The people at school don't, Snape doesn't, Oliver doesn't, I don't even think my parents take me seriously. They wanted me to grow up, be a model, and maybe some huge rock star. It finally seemed like someone expected me to do something more than parade around in underwear for a living. I was kidding myself, Snape didn't see me as anything more than a piece of ass, definitely not a lawyer. He's just like everyone else, I really am a joke!" Draco ranted, crossing his arms. He stood, "the hell with law school! I just came to say goodbye."

"If you let one stupid man ruin your life, you're not the person I thought you were," Draco looked beside him to see Professor McGonagall stand a manicure table, smile at him, and leave the salon.

* * *

Fleur looked away from the TV showing Snape being interviewed about the case, snarling. "Is he always such an ass?"

"He's the top defense attorney in the state, of course he's an ass," Harry said, smiling.

"But is he an ass that's going to win my case?" Fleur asked.

"He's an ass that's going to try."

"He thinks I'm guilty doesn't he?"

"That's not what's important."

"To me it is. He doesn't trust me, why should I trust him?"

Harry stared at the woman for a moment before smiling, "you're right. Why should you?"

* * *

"Keep that bitch away from me," Snape growled.

"She's our client," Harry said, opening the door to the courtroom for Snape and the others.

"Not Fleur, Draco."

"Funny how he can become a bitch just by saying 'no'," The younger man snapped, clearly upset.

Snape glared at him as they continued inside, taking their seats. Feeling someone watching him, he looked up to see Fleur smiling at him, "what are you smiling for? You're on trial for murder."

"Get up."

"What?"

"You're fired. I have new representation," she told him smugly, grinning.

"Who?" Snape asked, slamming his hand down on the table. Fleur motioned to something behind him, watching as the man turned to face a smiling Draco.

"Excuse me, but you're in my way," The blonde said, setting his briefcase beside the table.

"He's only a law student! He can't defend anyone!"

Draco turned and motioned for someone from behind Snape to come forward. Neville appeared beside the man, holding a large book. "Massachusetts Supreme Judicial Court Rule 3:03."

"See?" Draco asked.

"Counselors, approach the bench," they heard the Judge call.

"You're not going up there," Snape said, grabbing Draco's arm when he started towards the Judge.

"Yes, I am," He snapped, pulling his arm from the professor's grip.

Fleur glared at the older man, "I don't think you heard me, you're fired. He's my lawyer."

"Counselors, now! All of you," The Judge called again.

Draco, Snape, and Harry headed towards the woman, along with Joyce Rafferty. Draco handed the woman the book Neville had brought, "Draco Malfoy, Your Honor. Rule 3:03 of the Supreme Judicial Court states that a law student may appear on behalf of a defendant in criminal proceedings."

"I have no problem with this," Joyce said excitedly.

"I do. I'm not allowing it," Snape said.

"But you agreed last night. In your office. When we were discussing my 'career'," Draco said pointedly.

"The ruling also states that you must have a licensed attorney to supervise you. Mr. Snape?" The Judge asked.

"That I won't agree to," Snape answered, smiling at the blonde boy.

Harry stepped forward, "I'll supervise, Your Honor."

Draco grinned at him while Snape looked between the two, shocked. "Well than, Mr. Malfoy, proceed." The Judge said, watching the group walk back to their table.

"Enjoy prison," Snape growled, taking his briefcase and storming from table and into the seats behind the others.

"Mrs. Weasley, you do realize what you're doing?" The Judge asked.

"Absolutely," Fleur responded, smiling at the boy beside her.

"Kick some ass," Seamus told Draco, leaning forward in his seat.


	12. Guilty

"Mr. Malfoy, call your first witness," The Judge said.

"I'd like to call Ginny Weasley as a defense witness." The audience began talking amongst themselves as Ginny was sworn in. They quieted when the girl sat.

"Mr. Malfoy, you may begin your questioning."

Draco stood and cleared his throat, "first, your Honor, I would just like to point out that not only is there no proof in this case, but there's a definite lack of mens rea, which by definition tells us that there is no crime without a vicious will."

"I am aware of the meaning of mens rea, what I'm not aware of is why you are giving me a vocabulary lesson when you should be questioning your witness," The Judge replied.

The blonde looked over his shoulder to Harry, who simply gave him a reassuring smile and nodded. Draco turned to Ginny, "Ms. Weasley, when you arrived back at the house, was your father there?"

"Not that I saw, but like I said, I went straight upstairs to shower."

"And when you came downstairs, what happened?"

"I saw Fleur standing over my father's body, covered in blood."

"But, did Mrs. Weasley have a gun?"

"No, she had stashed it by then."

Draco turned at the sound of a chair sliding against the floor. "I move to have that stricken from the record, your Honor. It's speculation," Harry said.

"Stricken" The woman said. Draco closed his eyes tightly, mentally kicking himself for not doing it himself. He opened his eyes to see Harry nodding at him again.

He took a deep breath before continuing, "Did you hear a shot fired?"

"No, I was in the shower."

"So, in the, say twenty minutes, you were in the shower, your father was shot?"

Ginny shrugged, "I guess."

"Your father was shot while you were in the shower? But you didn't hear the shot because you were in the shower?"

"Yes, I was washing my hair," Ginny replied, sounding more annoyed.

Draco started pacing in front of the girl. "Ms. Weasley, can you tell us what you had been doing earlier in the day?"

"I got up, got a latte, went to the gym, got a perm, and came home."

The blonde stopped suddenly, perking up. "Where you got in the shower?"

"Yes," The redhead said, impatiently.

"I believe the witness has made it clear that she was in the shower," the Judge said, looking impatient as well.

Draco heard Snape snicker from the audience and smiled sweetly up at the woman. "Yes, your Honor. Ms. Weasley, have you ever gotten a perm before?"

"Yes."

"How many would you say?" Draco asked, his smile growing.

"Two a year since I was twelve. You do the math," Ginny said, confused.

"You know, a girl in my House, Daphne Greengrass, got a perm once. Even though we all told her not to, curls weren't the right look for her. She didn't have your bone structure." Draco told her, watching the girl smile at the compliment. "But, thankfully, the same day, she entered the Gryffindor wet T-shirt contest where she was completely hosed down, head to toe."

"Objection! Why is this relevant?" Joyce asked, standing at her table.

Draco quickly turned to the judge, "I have a point, I promise."

"Then make it."

"Ginny, why is it that Daphne's curls were ruined when she got hosed down?" He asked, turning back to the girl.

She shrugged, "Because they got wet."

Draco beamed at her, "That's right! Because isn't the first cardinal rule of perm maintenance that you are forbidden to get your hair wet for at least twenty-four hours after getting a perm at the risk of de-activating the ammonium thiglycolate?"

"Y-yes," Ginny stuttered.

"And wouldn't someone who's had, say thirty perms, throughout her lifetime, be well aware of this rule?" Ginny remained silent, choosing to glare at Fleur instead. Draco moved closer to the girl before continuing, "and if you, in fact, were not washing your hair, as I suspect you were not, since your curls are still intact, wouldn't you have heard the gunshot? And if you, in fact, heard the gunshot, then Fleur wouldn't have had time to hide the gun before you got downstairs. Which would mean that you would've had to have found Fleur with a gun in her hand to make your story sound plausible. Isn't that right?"

Ginny whipped her head around to face Draco, "she's younger than I am! Did she tell you that? How would you feel if your father married someone younger than you?"

"You however, had time to hide the gun, didn't you Ginny? After you shot your father?"

"I didn't mean to shot him! I thought it was Fleur coming through the door!" Ginny cried, slapping her hands over her mouth when she finished, looking at Draco in horror.

"I knew it!" Fleur cried, standing suddenly.

"Oh my god!" Draco whispered, amazed. He looked over to see Harry watching him in shock.

* * *

Draco grabbed Fleur's hand as they went down the stairs from the courtroom, reporters swarming around the two. "Draco, how did you know Ginny was guilty?" One asked.

"Because he's brilliant!" Fleur replied.

"The rules of hair care are finite. Any Slytherin would know," Draco said.

The reporters laugh as the two paused at the bottom of the stairs for pictures.

* * *

Lucius paused in his channel surfing at the sight of his son. Draco stood in front of the courthouse smiling with Fleur. "Narcissa, stop! Look!" He cried to his wife, who was doing yoga on a mat beside him.

The woman paused, looking at the television. "Oh my god! What happened to his tan!" She said, horrified.

* * *

Draco looked up at the courthouse after the reporters left and Fleur had gone home. "You were amazing today," A voice behind him said.

He turned to see Oliver standing, smiling at him. "Thank you." He said as Oliver moved closer.

"It made me realize something. I'm an idiot."

"Really?" Draco asked, looking shocked.

The taller boy smiled, "I want to be with you Draco. Forever." He wrapped his arms around the blonde and pulled the boy close to him, kissing him passionately.

Draco looked up at the man when they pulled apart, "I want to be with you too, Oliver." After a moment, he moved back, pulling the and removing the man's arms. "In court. On opposite sides."

"Are you serious?"

"Imagine that. Looks like I am," Draco said happily, continuing down the rest of the courthouse steps.

Oliver watched him go, then turned to see Seamus. "Seamus, hold on. I can explain," he said.

The redhead rushed forward, shoving the man aside and watching him fall on his ass, before running down the steps. "Draco! Wait up!" He cried.

The blonde stopped and turned around. "I'm a completely jerk," Seamus said.

"Yes, you are."

"And Snape, he's a scumbag for coming on to you."

"Yes, he is."

The two stared at each other in silence for a few minutes before Seamus smiled. "So, think we could drink that champagne when I get back from the pawnshop?" He asked, pulling off his engagement ring.

"You're selling the ring?" Draco asked in shock.

"Hell yes. We have finals to study for. In Jamaica," The redhead answered, smiling before turning and making his way to the parking lot.

Draco watched him go, smiling as well. He turned to see Harry approaching him. "You up for a celebration dinner?"

"Are you asking me on a date?" The blonde asked, grinning.

"As long as you realize that I'm not just some man-toy you can show off like a trophy," Harry said.

Draco rolled his eyes, "forget it then. Besides, I have an early class tomorrow."

Harry laughed, "so Friday at eight?"

"Perfect," The other replied, continuing on his way to the parking lot. He paused for a moment, thinking, before turning and running back to Harry. He gave the other another smile before throwing his arms around the man's neck and pulling him down for a kiss. Draco pulled back when he realized Harry wasn't responding. "Harry?" The brunet seemed to snap out of a daze. He grinned at the smaller man before wrapping his arms around Draco's waist and pulling him closer for another kiss.


	13. Blonde At Heart

Draco straightened the stack of flyers on the table once again. He looked up at the sound of a high pitched bark, smiling at Harry and Hercules. "Someone missed you," Harry said, putting the dog on the table.

"Is he the only one?" Draco asked, picking his dog up and hugging it close.

"What do you think?" The brunet asked, giving Draco a short kiss.

Harry smiled, putting an arm around Draco's waist, "it looks like the Blonde Legal Defense Club is popular."

The blonde smiled, turning to see a nervous looking redhead girl approaching the table. "Do you have to be blonde to sign up?"

"Only blonde at heart," Draco said, grinning.

* * *

AN: And I'm done! That was fun! :)


End file.
